


In The Dark

by MonAnge1863



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonAnge1863/pseuds/MonAnge1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Phantom-narrated poem I did for an English class once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Dark

Darkness separates me from the world,

from the light.

Its fingers of night like a cloth,

Surrounding me,

smothering me in silence.

It is here that I hide, shielded,

from the scorn and ridicule of the outside world.

But it is from darkness that

my music is born, swirling

into the air.

reaching.

Bending, to fill the empty space inside my mind,

inside my soul.

Suddenly...

Swoosh!

A beautiful nightingale graces he presence in my domain,

a red rose within her dark feathers.

She sings, he beautiful song

penetrating the darkness, leaving

trails of light;

saving me from myself, freeing my soul from eternal

Night...


End file.
